We propose to combine the clinical and analytical capabilities of our group with the well-developed and rich clinical data from the Jackson Heart Study to address the risk factors and determinants of heart failure and related diseases that disproportionately affect African Americans. The overall aims of this project are: (1) to develo and facilitate a working group focused on heart failure in African Americans; (2) to characterize the etiology and development of heart failure and its relation to diabetes and chronic kidney disease; and (3) to characterize healthcare resource utilization among Medicare-eligible participants with heart failure and other major comorbid conditions.